1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar heating systems for interior portions of structures and in particular discloses a solar heating system employing a thermal siphon effect. By passive system, it is meant a system devoid of externally powered fluid pumping means, such as electrically powered pumps for circulating fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid wall solar heating and storing devices are well-known. The classic Trahmbe Wall is well-known. The Trahmbe Wall is typically a solid structure of large mass which absorbs solar radiation on one face during daylight storing heat in the mass, and during darkness dissipating the heat through the opposing face into an enclosure.
Also well-known to the art is the thermal siphon comprising a boiler coupled in a closed circuit to a radiator. The thermal siphon is a passive system, that is, it is a system which does not employ an externally powered pump to circulate the fluid. The only energy input is through the heat supplied to the fluid in the boiler.
A need exists to provide a passive heating system for receiving solar radiation, storing heat so generated, and supplying the heat for space heating. In paticular, there is a need for a passive system which can be modularized and easily installed in a building.